It is the East and Juliet is the Sun
by Lostgurl09
Summary: Juliet Ren Nights has a big secret! She's on the run from the women who killed her parents and who is now after her powers. She's with the Secert Saturdays...Only will she not fall in love with Doyle Blackwell? and will he not fall for her?
1. Meet Juliet Ren Nights!

Ello, Lovely Readers! Am Back with a new story. It's a Secret Saturdays love story for Doyle Blackwell! I love him! I really wish that they brought this show back on because it was a very good show and wasn't like the cartoons that they have on now! I really think that I should intorduce my charater now!

Chapter Title: Meet Juliet Ren Nights

Ratings:T-M

Parings: DoyleXOC, DocXDrew

Disclamier: I don't own the Secret Saturdays or anything in the show!

Clamier: I own Juliet, Nina Van Hook and others that you don't know

* * *

><p>Name: Juliet Ren Nights<p>

Age: 28

Personality:She's very bubbly, outgoing, smart, a smart-alce, random, nice, sweet, funny, and is sometimes very OCD.

Powers: She can read minds, control people, and use magic.

Strengths: people near her, her friends, and family.

Weaknesses: People being too far from her(for control powers.), the person who killed her parents, and Doyle(really because she has a big crush on him.)

History: Juliet lived a normal life until she was eight when her parents were killed during the night by Nina Van Hook. She then lived with her uncle, who was a historian in the Kur. She grow a passion for the history and now travels around the world to learn more about the Kur in anyway she can. She meet the Secret Saturdays in Italy when they were looking an old necklace that had Kur powers inside it. She helped them find it and they let her keep it and she uses it. She meets Doyle later on in Japan and devoples a crush on him. She is currently with the Saturdays because Van Hook is after her and her powers. She can hack into computers, files and ect, very much like Doc. She trained in weponds, hand in hand combat and long distances combat. Doyle calls her: JuJu, Little woman, Red rose, Red queen, Babe, baby, and Doll. She afraid to tell her feelings to Doyle because she's not sure if he even likes her. Though he also has a crush on her too.

How Met The SS Crew : Yes, travels with them and sometimes travels with Doyle, if he lets her come or needs her help with something important to him.

Appearance: She has thick waist long curly black hair, bright green eyes, she built like Drew. She only stands about 5'6(and hates it when people call her short.) and weights about 105. She normal wears black jeans, purple tank top, white vest, black leather jacket(Only in the cold weathers areas.), black fingerless gloves, black combat boots. For fromal wear, she wears a blood red dress the touchs the floor and the sleeves hang off her shoulders, she wears the necklace, black heels, and her wepond(that's a knife) is hiden on her upper thigh. She usally wears skirts when Doyle is around to be cute around him and that's when she wears makeup too. Her hair is normal pulled back into a ponytail, braid, bun or it's curly. Her fingernails are painted bright colors and have drawings on them. She has a tattoo of a Rose on her right side for Doyle and a dreamcatcher on her right shoulder. The necklace is gold with a blood red ruby hanging off it, it also has a golden shine to it in the sunlight.

* * *

><p>Well, that's my character! I hope to have the first chapter up soon! R&amp;R<p>

~Lostgurl09


	2. Nightmare or Real?

Here's Chapter one for my story! I guess it's the night when her parents died or it's a nightmare? am not sure about it! Though she was only eight when her parents died so she might not remember everything that happen that night. Am guessing that Nina Van Hook is 16 when this happen so she would be 36 during the story, same age or at least the same age as Drew Saturday. The theme song is _Nightmare_ from Avenged Sevenfold. I love that song!

Chapter title: Nightmare or Real?

Rating: M for graphic parts, cussing, blood, and othe things that I can think about in my crazy mind.

Parings: DoyleXOC, DocXDrew, others along the way.

Disclamier: I don't own the Saturdays or anything that happen in the show!

Claimer: I own Juliet, Nina, and things that I put in the story!

* * *

><p><em>"It's dark...It's too dark. Where's Mommy and Daddy?" Thought Eight year old Juliet Ren Nights as she ran though the dark hallways of her house. Hot tears were rolling down her cheeks, her purple nightgown was torn at the hem line and her black curly hair was like a black wild fire. She just wanted to find her parents and get out of the house. Juliet ran all the way to her parent's room and open the door.<em>

_"Mommy! Daddy!" She yelled. But her parents didn't stir from their sleep. She felt tears run down her face. "Come on! Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" She yelled even louder, but they still didn't stir. If you looked closer to the bodies, you could see that their necks were slashed through with something sharp and maybe been stabbed mant times as they died. "Mommy...Daddy." Juiet said before she started to cry. _

_"Well, look at what we have here." a voice said. Juliet looked up to see a young girl. She had flaming red hair that was pulled back in a bun,one of her eyes was covered by a black eyepatch and her other eye was a golden green color. A bloody sword rested on her shoulder and blood was dripping off of it on to the floor. Juliet whimphered and coward away from her. _

_"Leave me alone!" Juliet yelled at her. _

_"Don't worry hun, you be with your parents soon." The girl said as she raised her sword and swing it towards Juliet. Juliet screamed and the world went black around her. _

_* The Saturday's house~ Present Day~*_

Juliet shot up in her bed. Her curly ink black hair clinged her forehead because of the sweat and her breathing was harder. She pushed her hair away from her face, and looked around the room. She was at the Saturday's housem, and Van Hook couldn't find her...Maybe. But, it's been the fifth time that week having the same nightmare over and over again. Why couldn't go awa? Juliet got of bed, went to the bathroom, and took a shower. After her shower, she went back to her bedroom, and got dress. Black skinny jeans, purple tank top, white vest, black combat boots, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Yo! JUJU, AM HOME!" Doyle Blackwell's voice yelled. Juliet smiled and ran out her bedroom to see him.

"Doyle!" Juliet yelled as she ran and attcked him with a hug.

"Hey, JuJu! what's up?"

"Nothing, really."

"Oh, well, where's everyone?"

"Eating, I think?"

"Well, let's go then. Race ya!" Doyle told her before running off.

"Hey! Not fair, you got a head start!" Juliet yelled as she ran after him. Doyle's laughter could be heard as he ran. Soon, Juliet's laughter join his too.

* * *

><p>Sorry, that's so short! I have wirters block with this story! i couldn't think how to end this chapter so I ended it like this.<p> 


End file.
